


A Bright Spot Amongst the Darkness

by Mewmewgirl612



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I have no experience with romantical things so....I hope this is alright, final words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmewgirl612/pseuds/Mewmewgirl612
Summary: The archdemon is right through those doors and Solona is not ready. She thought she was, she thought she could do it. But it's harder than she imagined.





	A Bright Spot Amongst the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Look, this shit made me cry. I was playing my lovely game Choices. (Play that shit) When the idea hit me! EVERYONE LOVES FINAL DECLARATIONS OF LOVE RIGHT BEFORE SOMEONE DIES!? Right? Shit, please don't leave yet.

The tower shook.  They could hear fighting all around them and they knew that through those doors was the end. The end they had all been waiting for. She knew it was the end, the end of all she had grown to love, the end of late night camp stories, the end of freedom, and the end of her life. There was no going back.

Looking back on all that she’s done, she’s happy. She’s happy she made the choice to help Jowan and lose her first love. She’s happy that she managed to survive the joining. She’s happy she found this group of nutters. She couldn’t picture a better way she could’ve lived her last few months of life. If she had to do it all again, she would.

All she wanted was a few more seconds to spend with the man she loved. It wasn’t fair that she had to meet him at such a terrible time. It wasn’t fair that the whole country needed him, and that she had to accept that. It wasn’t fair that the only way to end this was to die.

She knew she should’ve left him behind at the gate, making it more likely for him to live. But if this was to be her final moments, she wanted to spend that time with him. Spend that time pretending that nothing would change, that she would still be around. So she brought him, even against her better judgment.

As they made their way up the tower she started to rethink her decision each level. He would never just sit by and let her kill the Archdemon by herself. He would never just sit idly by as she ran head first to her own death. She needed to make it so he wouldn’t try to change this. He was what the country needed, they did not need her. Her plan had already been formed by the time they reached the doors to the final battle. He needed to be restrained or unconscious. Whichever one was easier at the time had to happen.

But now sitting at the doors waiting for it all to end, she just wanted him to take the duty away from her. She wanted anyone else to do this. She wanted to be able to spend the rest of her days with him by her side as they ate cheese and laughed about his hair, as silly as it seemed.

She turned to him, these thoughts still swirling in her head. This was the final moment.

“Here, look at this. Do you know what this is?” Her voice was pleading with him to remember, to make this whole interaction less heartbreaking.

“Is this a trick question?” His whole demeanor screamed abort mission but he played along. Probably noticing the desperation in her eyes.

“Actually no, someone very important gave this to me a while ago…” She trailed off, her hand clutching the rose she had kept safely in her pack for months now. Perfectly preserved with lyrium.

“Oh? And was this important person handsome? Charming? Dashing?” He was still on edge but the playful tone in his voice was very deliberate. He always did joke in situations that made him uncomfortable.

“Very much,” She replied, voice cracking. “I wanted to give this to you, you…” She sighed, “ You said I was a rare and wonderful thing amongst all this darkness.” She bit her lip before continuing, “This is the end...and I thought you should know I think the same about you.”

She didn’t move to wipe away the tears running down her face. The rose in her hand was trembling, waiting for him to take it. Both of his hands enclosed her hand holding the rose and he looked into her eyes, his own eyes also watering.

“Solona, this isn’t the end for us. I would fight an army of Archdemons, on my own, just to be with you. I know we were meant for each other.” He stared into her eyes, and then looked around at their companions. All of which were suspiciously busy with staring at something else in the room. He turned back to her and gave her a soft kiss. Their final kiss. Her tears continued to stream down her face making the kiss salty. They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other. Trying to commit the patterns of each other's eyes to memory.

Wynne coughed and they slowly separated. Solona gently tucked the rose in between Alistair's Armor and gave him a watery smile before wiping her face clean of tears. She looked at everyone around her and nodded before rushing to the doors.

Oghren ran off immediately, completely ignoring any directions she tried to give. The battle was waging on within moments. With every breath, Solona was in between flinging different elemental spells and keeping a barrier on Alistair. It was customary. Wynne kept her and the other teammate safe; while Solone kept sole attention on making sure Alistair stayed up. It made her feel more in control. Within minutes the Archdemon was bearing down on them. It’s screech piercing through the air. It was horrifying, this was the thing that was going to take her away from everything she loved.

The fight seemed to last hours, flask after flask of lyrium went down the hatch; the power vibrating within her making the battle seem to move slower. Bruises now littered her body because of every darkspawn that managed to make it past Alistair. Her breathing became heavier with every swing of her staff, working hard to stay on top of the horde before her and Alistair. First Oghren went down, then Wynne both crumpling to the ground but still breathing. It was just Solona and Alistair. Just like old times, but still no longer the same.

Focusing her power most on Alistair they continued to fight through the horde of Darkspawn, everyone once in awhile managing to hit the Archdemon. When it’s finally time for the final blow She looked at Alistair, she saw the look of determination cross his face and without a second thought, she paralyzed him.

“I’m sorry, Ali. But Ferelden needs you and this is my duty. I wish we had more time.” Solona glanced quickly at Alistair’s face, tears trailing down his face. She pecked his cheek and grinned before grabbing the sword he had dropped to the ground when she paralyzed him. Gathering her breath she started running at the Archdemon to gather speed and launched herself on top of its head. She stabbed the sword straight through its skull and screamed as a bright light engulfed her. Memories started to flash through her mind, faster and faster only slowing when she remembers Alistair. Tears streamed down her face as her memories started to focus more and more on Alistair. It was all over, she’ll never see him again. They would meet in another life though. She knew they would, she would also kill hundreds of Archdemons to be with him.


End file.
